It's Been a Hell of a Ride/Transcript
TBA Previously on the Vampire Diaries :DAMON: If you want my forgiveness, you're gonna bring Elena Gilbert back to life. :KAI: I need to siphon more power first. :KAI: I've been in Hell long enough to know that there is no such thing as redemption. Invisique. Mystic Falls Cemetery -- Salvatore Crypt :DAMON: Now this is creepy. :CADE: You shouldn't talk to yourself and expect an answer. (whispers) That way lies madness. :DAMON: Oh, speak of the Devil. The Devil. What the Hell is going on? :CADE: Your body's spent. Right now you're in the space between spaces. On Death's literal doorstep. Call it limbo if you must. :DAMON: Well, that makes sense. Kai siphoned me like a juicebox. Why are you here? :CADE: I want the ashen dagger. The one weapon that can kill me. :DAMON: Well you're out of luck cos I don't have it. And last time I checked I wasn't your errand boy any more. What happens if I refuse to play fetch. :CADE: You named your terms. I drag your soul to Hell. :DAMON: Go for it. I'd rather burn than serve you for another second. :CADE: I believe I have something that will change your mind. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Enzo's Safe House :STEFAN: Bonnie. :BONNIE: There's nothing you can say. :STEFAN: I understand. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try. :BONNIE: That's a shame. A good human skill's knowing when to shut up. :STEFAN: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. :BONNIE: You killed Enzo, Stefan. You killed Enzo. :STEFAN: And I will spend the rest of my human life living with that guilt. Looking for ways to make up for my actions. I'm leaving town. I know it may not mean much to you but I'll be doing everything I can to atone. :BONNIE: Ok. Safe travels. door. :ENZO: Bit harsh, love. :BONNIE: I didn't know you were here. :ENZO: Oh, when you're in this state it seems to be quite easy. :BONNIE: He's earned it. I hate him. Salvatore Boarding House -- Stefan's Room :DAMON: Careful, brother. I can hear you popping a hernia over here. Need a hand? :STEFAN: Nope, I'll manage. :DAMON: I didn't know you planning a trip. :STEFAN: Look, you're not gonna talk me out of leaving town so you might as well just save your breath. :DAMON: Cade has Elena, Stefan. :STEFAN: What? How? :DAMON: Long story. Cliff notes: I had a nasty run-in with our old friend Kai Parker. Didn't end well. :STEFAN: What're you talking about? Kai's dead. :DAMON: Ish. He's alive enough to screw me over and kidnap Elena's coffin. :STEFAN: And he turned her over to Cade? :DAMON: Apparently. But Kai being Kai tried to cheat the Devil. Kept an ace up his sleeve and now Cade wants that too. :STEFAN: In exchange for Elena. :DAMON: Putting aside the fact that you were gonna blow out of town without having an epic bro moment, I hope wherever you're going can wait. Cos I, I need you help, brother. The Armory :JOSIE: I love this dress. :LIZZIE: We look so pretty. :CAROLINE: How did you..? These could have fallen on you. What have I been telling you? You need to be careful. And these dresses are not playclothes. :JOSIE & LIZZIE: We're practicing. :LIZZIE: For the wedding. :CAROLINE: Look I know you girls are excited about the wedding, and wearing these dresses and all of it but it might not be as soon as Mommy promised. :LIZZIE: Why? :CAROLINE: Well, people who love each other don't always get married. It doesn't mean they don't love each other, it just doesn't always work out that way. Oh, honey, please don't be upset. is set on fire. :CAROLINE: Girls, please. :JOSIE: Ooh, Lizzie's in trouble, just like at school. :CAROLINE: This happened at school? Karaoke Bar :KAI: karaoke. Mama wipe the blood off of my face cos I can't see through it anymore. I need someone to talk to and a new hiding place, yeah. I feel like I'm knocking on Heaven's door. Sing it with me, now. I'm knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door, yeah, sing it with me. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door, wooo. Knock, knock, knocking on Heaven's door. Anyway you get the idea. Crushed it. Literal mic drop. Stefan at the bar area. Well, well, well, Stefan Salvatore. Hey, how did you find me? Locator spell? :STEFAN: Yelp, actually. CobraKai1972 wrote: "grunge music selection weak, drinks even weaker. Then 30 minutes later, drinks getting better, love this place, microphone emoji, fireball emoji." :KAI: Yeah, what can I say, I'm a sucker for second chances these days. Ever since Cade gave me a new lease on life in exchange for your boxed-up ex-girlfriend, which I assume that's why you're here. :STEFAN: Actually, I'm here for what you didn't give Cade. :KAI: Hmm, yeah, I guess that's what I get for trying to put one over on a psychic. Listen, I'm sorry, Steven, but that dagger's my insurance policy in case Cade ever tries to send me back to that hot spot. :STEFAN: You want an insurance policy? How about this. You give me the dagger and I'll kill him. :KAI: Cade's the Devil. I looked into his eyes when I was handing over Elena and I decided that it's not worth the risk. Why would I trust you? :STEFAN: Because you're afraid of him. And I'm not. :KAI: But that's not the only difference between us, is it? For example, me, I'm this all-powerful Heretic, right, and you, you're just a puny vampire. Stefan's arm in attempt to siphon him. :STEFAN: You can't siphon me. I'm human. :KAI: Are you serious? That is insane. That's like, like major life change. Wow. Oh, ok, um, I'll tell you what. Tell you what, I've changed my mind. You can have the dagger. Stefan's hand with Cade's dagger. For the record, killing Cade's not the only thing this dagger's capable of. Because when you kill the Devil, Hell goes along with it. Speaking of which, any last words before I send you there myself? :STEFAN: Damon. :KAI: Damon. Oh, that is so sweet! I'll be sure to tell your brother that you were thinking of him when you died. snaps Kai's neck, pulls dagger from Stefan's hand. :STEFAN: his hand with a cloth. What took you so long? :DAMON: Sorry, I went to put in a song. The Armory :CAROLINE: When were you gonna tell me the girls were asked to leave their preschool? :ALARIC: When I figured out how to stop it and could find them another school to go to. There's just nowhere for them to go. :CAROLINE: But you lied to me. You said that the magic and the siphoning were new. :ALARIC: And I am sorry. But I'm not the only one keeping secrets, here. I mean, what's up with the flower girl dresses in the box here, anyway? :CAROLINE: Stefan and I are having some issues. I don't know what's gonna happen so I didn't want to be surrounded by all my wedding stuff. :ALARIC: I'm really sorry to hear that. Look, why don't we just call someone? I mean, we're not really equipped to handle this. :CAROLINE: Who're we gonna call? They're not triggered by some magical development or coven secret or anything you're gonna find in your books. It's probably just, uh, us. :ALARIC: Wait, what do you mean? :CAROLINE: Think about what we've put them through. Splitting up, moving around, everything that happened with Seline. The way they came into this world, even. They're sensitive children. :ALARIC: So, we're bad parents. :CAROLINE: No, but we could do better. If we just start trying. opens. :DAMON: Sorry. This place had the nearest holding cell. Little help? The Armory Holding Cell :DAMON: So, you just opted to help me with this homicidal lunatic instead of spending a moment with your fiance. Care to elaborate? :CAROLINE: Given what you've just dragged in, I think you should be the one explaining. :DAMON: Sorry, Blondie. Probably safer if you don't get involved. :CAROLINE: Great. Another Salvatore brother freezing me out. Stefan told me that he needed to go on some spirit walk to God knows where, figure out if he wants to be with me. :DAMON: Hmm, well in his tiny human brain I'm sure he thinks he's protecting you. He doesn't believe he's worthy of someone like you, Caroline. :CAROLINE: You felt that way about Elena. I need Stefan just as much as she needed you. And Lizzie and Josie need him too. :KAI: Ugh. Enough about Stefan, already. What you guys need is someone who can explain to you what's going on with your GEMINI COVEN twins. Huh, sure there's someone around here who could help with that but I can't quite put my finger on him. buzzing noises until he points to himself. There he is. then whispers. This guy. The Armory :ALARIC: What're you thinking, bringing him here? :STEFAN: We didn't know what to do with him. I don't even know if he can be killed or whatever it is you do to a person who's already dead. All I know is we have a way to eliminate Cade and right now that's the priority. :ALARIC: No, that's your priority. Kai is quite literally my worst enemy. :STEFAN: And as soon as you hear from me or Damon you can do whatever you want with him. Look, if anyone deserves to send him back to Hell, it's you. But first I need your help. :ALARIC: Why me? :STEFAN: Because your name's not Maxwell or Donovan. Enzo's Safe House :ENZO: Are you happy? :BONNIE: Right now? Yes. Perfectly. :ENZO: Then why not forgive Stefan? :BONNIE: Do you really have to ask? :ENZO: Stefan did horrible things, sure. He was a servant of the Devil. But I served Cade too. I took so many lives. Even before that, death followed me around wherever I went. When my humanity was off I was willing to let you die. :BONNIE: Your point? :ENZO: You continue to love me and hold me here so I know you have the capacity to forgive. :BONNIE: I just need time. :ENZO: Oh, of course. But take it from me, if you hold on to hating him it will eat at you. Steven's Quarry :STEFAN: Why the hell did Cade wanna meet here? :DAMON: Beats me. He doesn't wear the cape or carry the pitchforks, maybe this is just his way of being dramatic. Things have a way of getting bloody with Cade. We may not have another chance, so you wanna tell me why you were planning on leaving town? :STEFAN: Nope. I don't. :DAMON: Then, it's a good thing Caroline did. :STEFAN: Look, me leaving Mystic Falls is the best thing for her. :DAMON: I don't think she agrees, bro. :STEFAN: I can't atone for my mistakes if I keep making them. I love her. I don't wanna drag her down with me. :DAMON: Well, if that's the way you see it, what're you doing out here with me? I've always been the albatross around your neck. :STEFAN: You're my brother. But let's be clear, this about more than just you and me. I'm the one who compelled Matt Donovan to ring that bell. Cade is free because of me. And that's why I have to kill him. :DAMON: That wasn't the plan, man. :STEFAN: Yeah, well, it is now. Kai said that killing Cade'll destroy Hell too. :DAMON: Yeah, I know. I was there, I was eavesdropping. You actually believe him? :STEFAN: What I believe is I have to give it a shot, Damon. With or without you. :DAMON: Are you forgetting that you are human? Kai almost gutted you and I was standing right there. What do you think Cade's gonna do? :STEFAN: I know it's a long shot. :DAMON: It's suicide, Stefan. And if you screw this up we don't know what he'll do to Elena. :STEFAN: I'm sorry, Damon. I have to do this. :DAMON: Yeah, I'm sorry too. I can't let anything happen to her. Or you. injects Damon with vervain. :STEFAN: Thought you might feel that way. The Armory -- The Girls' Bedroom :LIZZIE: Do we have to go to sleep now? :CAROLINE: It's been a long and exciting day and you girls should have no problems falling asleep. :JOSIE: Sorry about the dresses. :LIZZIE: Yeah, sorry, Mommy. :CAROLINE: It's ok but no more of that. Okay, do you think you girls can cut that stuff out. Just try your best, okay. The Armory Holding Cell walk towards Kai's cell. :KAI: Hello, Clarice. :CAROLINE: You killed your sister, Jo, you tried to kill her kids too so why would you be interested in helping? :KAI: Well, same thing happened to me when I was around their age. You start being able to do these things,amazing things, and at first it's accidental and random and then you start to figure it out, which sounds cool but it's, um, it's torture. It's lonely. :CAROLINE: Wasn't the same thing happening to Jo? :KAI: Jo wasn't a siphon. Jo was a Glenda. Perfect little witch who could do spells and make things float. People would clap, oh look at Josie, yes. Now, I was a kid who was walking around like an addict, fiending for a hit like I was on fire all the time. And they didn't understand it. So they isolated me. Couldn't even touch anyone. That screwed me up, big time. :CAROLINE: How do we fix them? :KAI: Well, I chose to become a sociopath with a penchant for murder and mayhem but I take it you might want to steer them in a different direction. :CAROLINE: Uh, yeah. :KAI: Look around. You're in the hotbed of supernatural energy. The artifacts and books and talismans and God knows what else, witches can literally eat that up, they siphon it without even trying. :CAROLINE: So, the girls' magic is going haywire because we brought them to the Armory. :KAI: Ding! Worst possible place to bring a siphon, like easily the worst. There is practically magic in the walls. puts his on the window, his palm glowing as he siphons See. starts to crack; Caroline holds her head in her hands. Ok, it's, uh, it's not practically in the walls. The magic's actually in the walls. snaps Caroline's neck with telekinesis. Steven's Quarry -- Cave :STEFAN: Cade. Cade! Elena's coffin. :CADE: I can see why you both love her. She's a beautiful soul, made dimmer perhaps by her association with the two of you. I have to admit you're not the Salvatore I was expecting. :STEFAN: Well I'm the one you get. :CADE: Does that mean you brought me the dagger? Ah. You intend to kill me. How optimistic. Is that the form you think your atonement will take? Stefan, you're human. I'm almost worried you'll get pneumonia and die in this very cave. What are the odds of you killing me? :STEFAN: Well, right this second, not very good. phone shows the time as 7:59. Time on Alaric's watch changes to 8:00 and he starts ringing the bell. But they're getting better all the time. Clock Tower phone rings, he stops ringing the bell. :ALARIC: Hello. :JOSIE: Daddy. :ALARIC: Aren't you supposed to be asleep? :JOSIE: We were. But we heard a crash. And Mommy's not here. We're scared, we're hiding under our bed. :ALARIC: Ok, listen to me carefully. You remember where I told you to hide if there was a monster. Go there. Take your sister, do it now, ok. I'll be there soon. Steven's Quarry -- Cave :STEFAN: Die. :CADE: Heroic effort but it seems your bell stopped ringing. Stefan flying I miss this kind of violence. It's personal. Do it. Now you know what I always have: the human mind is weak and its flesh is even weaker. his dagger at Stefan's neck. :DAMON: We had a deal, Cade. :CADE: Our deal was that you would bring me the dagger in exchange for Elena. :DAMON: So what, you got what you wanted. Now it's time to pony up. :CADE: Fine. I will give you one soul. Elena's coffin on fire. :DAMON: No. Enzo's Safe House is in pain. :ENZO: Bonnie, Bonnie. Hey, hey. You ok? :BONNIE: Something's happening, something wrong. No. :ENZO: Woah, woah, what happened? :BONNIE: I had these visions, fire, Elena's coffin. You're not the only one I have a psychic connection to. I think Elena's in trouble. :ENZO: Where're you going? :BONNIE: I don't know. But I know I have to go. :CADE: The question is which soul will you save? Elena's? Or your brother's? The Armory/Tunnels :KAI: Caroline's phone. :ALARIC: Kai?! What have you done? Where's Caroline? :KAI: Yeah, she's taking a neck snap nap. Those kids really wore her out. :ALARIC: Look you escaped. Why don't you just leave, find somebody else to terrorise? :KAI: Oh because you have got two Gemini coven offspring running around here somewhere and you know how I just love Gemini for destroying my life. Who better to terrorise? :ALARIC: I'm not going to let you hurt them. I'm coming for you. :KAI: That's cute, and all, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to find them before you do but, oh what the heck, it's no fun without a little fire under your ass, right? Come get me. :ALARIC: Yeah, well, where are you? :KAI: Just making my way to where kids like to hide. You know, Geminis are supposed to be, Ric? :ALARIC: Kai? :KAI: I tried to kill them once already. If at first you don't succeed, well. Try, try to kill them again. Steven's Quarry -- Cave :CADE: I'm curious, Damon. What's it like to be the first person to know how Hell on earth feels? :DAMON: Screw you. :CADE: More important question: who's it going to be? I suggest you answer soon or the flames will make the decision for you. :STEFAN: Damon. You know what to do. :DAMON: No. I can't. I'm not saying the words. :STEFAN: Fine. Then I will. Cade. Take me. :CADE: Enough of the angel on his shoulder. I'm doing you a favor. Damon. This exact choice has defined your life since the moment you and your brother first laid eyes on Elena. Being torn between the two has only brought both of you an immeasurable amount of pain and suffering. It can end now. Choose. :DAMON: I choose me. Stefan's mortal, he's lived a supremely messed up life, his soul's already damned. Take me. You'll get us both eventually. :CADE: I have to say, I'm intrigued. :DAMON: Well act now because it's a one-time offer. :CADE: Are you aware of what you're offering me? :DAMON: My soul, in eternal anguish. Twisted, black and delicious, just the way you like them. So come on, eat me. :CADE: I'd like nothing better. a piece off Elena's coffin, throws it at Damon's feet. But it requires you being dead. :STEFAN: No, Damon. Please don't do this. :DAMON: Sorry, Stefan. It's been a hell of a ride. Put my girl out first and promise me you'll keep your grubby hands off her soul. Permanently. go out. :CADE: Done. Your move, Damon. :STEFAN: Damon, don't. :DAMON: See you in Hell, Cade. :STEFAN: No, Damon. :CADE: Yes. You will. stakes himself. :STEFAN: No! See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight